THE PHANTOM CHILD AND THE GIRL
by myzor king of war
Summary: I do ot own elemental gelade just my OC's in this story that is about selena who meets ginzo the phantom child a OC who like her is a tourchered soul will they find love read and find out rated M for strong violence and sex sences please review


THE PHANTOM CHILD AND THE GIRL

ginzo it meens phantom child he had silver heir blood red eyes and looked 15 years old but was really 15000 years old he he had many super powers and ghost like powers and magic powers he was the son of a humen women and a necroknight lord necro the leader of the evil necroknights a powerful evil race of creatures who almost suceded in conquring the univserse they wanted his blood so they could become emune to sun light the only thing that could kill them he had lived for 15000 year's thanks to his necroknight blood he was great at using guns lasers and other weapons and martsal arts he had killed billions apon billions of humens and other species he once was a planet bracker a being who took over worlds and killed every one on them with a song in his heart eventuly he met kakaro hardwear brains and brawn and cyberbone members of the galactic defenders a group of true heroes who protected all the good people of the universe regardless of species he joined them after they saved him from his evil father he hardly showed any emoshens before he just killed and lived his life having sex with one women after another becouse his mother died when he was a baby and nearly every one hated him for what he was ad never felt truly loved thoe his team mates did care for him like a brother he still felt empty but doing a mission to a planet called guardia they where gathering up some space pirates who where hidingout on that planet the planet had to main species humens and beings known as Edel Raids

beings who look like beutiful humen wymen but each have a gem on them some where called a elemental gelade and can merge with other beings to become powerful weapons and did not age they ran into a edel raid called salena who had blond heir and blue eyes she looked like a young 15 year old girl but was much older she was rnning from a man named wolx a bounty hunter and his edel raid tilel they worked for a group of people who belonged to a organization called arc aile who say they wnt to protect edel raids but ginzo and the others did'nt buy it ginzo easly beat wolx and tilel who where shocked by his power and ran off scared salena was watching the hole time and was scared and amazed but was even more amazed when she found out they where from other worlds they knew he was watching but acted like she was not there thinking she would leave but doing dinner time they where eating but salena was hungry ginzo came and asked her if she wanted to join theme the others where shocked they never heard ginzo be so nice to any one salena said yes doing the meal wich was great she told them her sad story she was taken away from her humen lover and keepet at arc aile and was there for decades she escapped and tryed to return to her lover but lerned he had dyed after being taken back to arc aile again she escapped and then met them they in turn told her parts of there lifes she was amazed to meet people like them who understood her she stayed the night with them the next they wher cheaking the space pirates ship and found a necroknight on board it was strong it almost got ginzo but salena reacted with him wich is what they call the thing when eldiel raids merge with some one she merge with ginz's left arme and became a guantlent with a long blade with there combind power they beat the necroknight and doing the hole thing ginzo and salena saw eachothers memorys atfer that she asked to go with them and ginzo backed her up kakero there powerful brave modest skilled fast wise and smart leader agreed and salen became member of the galactic defenders doing her adventures thru the universe with the others she and ginzo grew close and eventually became lovers

flashback kakero hardwear brains brawn cyberbone and ginzo had just beaten a group of weak humen space pairets well said a man with red eyes siilver hiar and pointy ears wearing a full body red souit stoping at his neck with a silver metal belt leg armer and a left gauntlet ( like the shredder from 2003 tmnt)and a gauntlet on hus right arm with a camunicater (like the chrono morpher from power rangers timeforce) and shoulder armer on his left should (like wing zero from gundam wing) his name kakero said with a smile

next to kakero a robot dressed full body green suit with a greenmask onwearing high teck goggles leg and arm armer like kakero and shoulder armer all silver and had lasers hoasted on his hips and a back pack filled with many weapons and devices his name hardwear affermitive he said to his friend and leader putting his guns away next to hard wear was a tall full grown muscler man with silver cbernetic arms and half cbernetic on his left side of his face wearing agreen short sleeved shirt and long brown pants and brown boots his name brawn and on his shoulder was a 9 year old looking boy wearing similer cloathes buth shorter pants with cybernetic arms and legs and half sbernetic on his left side of his face his name brians indeed brains said on brawn's shoulder yeah baby brawn yelled happly next to them was a man who looked in his twenties with black hiar and red eyes with a blue jewel inbede in his forhead wearin armer covering the reast of his body (the armer made him look like metalder from _Superhuman-Machine Metalder_ excepet it had but the amer on his legs lower arms cheast and shoulder armer that looked like wing zero from gundam wing wer red and wearing a read belt like kamen rider black with a yellow jewel the reast of the amer was silver his name cyberbone becouse of his robotic skeleton and cyber brian the reast of his body was organic the amer was linked to his spin must you make such a noise cyberbone said angry hey thats my brother your yelling at brains said. knock it of both of you kakero said its bad for team for us to argu

we're Stronger when we get along ginzo said we get it we get it we've only heard it a thousend times suddenly they all heard nosies from there right they saw a girl with blond hair and blue eyes wearing some kind of outfit she looked 15 she was running from some ma and a litle girl on motercycle she ran not seeing ginzo and bumped into him ginzo didn't move but she fell down she looked at them and looked back to the people chaseing her and hid behind ginzo.

they all looked to see the man and little girl get off the bike well well what do we have here the man said.

just who in the name of fricken hell is this asshole said ginzo ginzo to the girl behind him.

my such foul laungerige from such a little boy the man said to ginzo didn't your mother teach you and maners.

ginzo was mad at the menchening of his mother the only thing foul around here is looking at you and that little friend of yours said ginzo.

do you know have and idea who your talking to the man said.

no but feel free inliten me as to who you are and we will see if I care. said ginzo

I am wolx the man said and this is my edal raid tilel said wolx.

hello said tilel.

never heard of you they all said.

well said wolx said I have no time for this so unless you want trouble I sajest you hand that edal raid over to me.

they all looked at the girl hiding behind ginzo.

she escaped from a place called arc aile and they sen't me to get her back said wolx.

ginzo just turned to her and then asked her. who are you do you want to go with him asked ginoz.

the girl looked at him my names Selena and no I don't wan't to go with him please don't let him take me.

ok said kakero if you can beat us she's yours but you lose you leave and never bother her agian deal.

deal said wolx feeling confident

hmmm... wolx wen't fine but one at a time but wich one how about you wolx said pointing at ginzo.

ok said ginzo in a normale tone.

wolx held his arm out and tilel jump on and became this big hammer and got in a fighting stance and looked at ginzo who did not look impressed.

Is that sapossed to scare me well it's not ginzo said.

way you little smart ass wolx yelled he charged ginzo and tryed to flaten him butt ginzo blockedit with his right hand without trying what said a shocked wolx.

next thing wolx knew ginzo vanished and apperaed next to him and did a jump kick to his face sending him flyn and then landed on his feet Selena could not believe what she just saw and looked at the others who looked calm like it was nothing they had not sean before.

who are you people she said to them

where are friends kakero said

salena said nothing she just turned back to the fight

wolx was getting the ass kicking of a lifetime

ginzo karate choped him in the neck spin kicked him in the gutt jump front snap kicked him in the face elboed him between the eyes then pulled out a lasergun he had hidden and shot wolx in his left arm and shoulder and finale a punch to the gutt brought wolx to his knees

god damn you god damn yooouuuu yelled wolx as he coffed up blood

he had the big disks that mad part of the hammer detach and fly at ginzo who just stood there

hahahahaha your finished wolx yeld but ginzo using his necroknight powers became intangibale and the disks just flew throu him and returned to wolx

what the hell are you wolx yelled full of shock.

ginzo disapeared then reapered in front of wolx then punched him in the gutt the hit him with a uppercut then jumped up and sidekicked him in the left side of his face sending him to the ground.

I'll get you said wolx as he hit the ground with his hammer sending a shockwave and rocks at ginzo who just wen't intangibale and let them go threw him then fired a laser blast from his eyes hiting wolx knocking him back down

Selena was shocked to what was he and way do the others seam so calm about this ginzo turned his left hand into a three fingered claw grabed wolx's right arm lift him up by it and broke it.

he droped tilel in her hammer form as she fell she changed back and looked on in fear at what was hapening to wolx.

Aaaaaaahhhhh wolx yelled as ginzo dug his claws into wolx's arm then thru him a few feet away from him.

wolx got up while holding his arm in pain tilel ran to walx and lached on to him in fear.

ginzo then charged his claw with black energy and used it to destroy three mountens behinde wolx and tilel without evan trying

wolx and tilel wen't white with fear

as did Selena ginzo then used his mind powers to lift wolx and tilel into the air while choking them then using super speed got right in front of them then his eyes glowed blood red and his teeth became razor sharp fangs then in a demonc voice said leave know and never coma near or touch any of us ever again come if you do come near or touch any us at all I will show you a thousend sutlle shades of pain a hundread different was to suffer and die.

wolx and tilel got up and left on the motercycle

well ginzo said to salen you can reast know he said

Selena said nothing she could not believe what she saw what is he she thought to herself somekind of monster she was scared but amazed the others and ginzo somehow figured what she was thinking and decided best to leave her be they walked away from her she noteced and for some reasen wen't after them they went back to there ship for some reast and some food and drink they set up a little base of opperation outside there ship and where having fun drinking a type of beer from the sentary moons called sentary moon shine and eating banze beast stu and talking they herd salena near by they waited for her to iather come out or leave

after a while ginzo hearing her stomic growl wen't to her you can join us for dinner if you Aaaahhh wan't Selena said saprised she looke at him and remembered she was hungry yes she said she fallowed him back to the others there they gave her som benze beast stu she wen't streaight to eating it and asked for 2nd's and 3rds and 4ths and even 5ths this is great she said its banze beast stu made from the meat of a banze beast a faveriet food on millions of worlds said brawn not knowing wat he said Aaaaahhhh said brains heating his big little brother you are not sapposed to tell people of this world were not from this world brains said why not brains you just did said cyberbone brains said nothing just keepet quiet what Selena said shocked at what she heard well you see salena kakero said were each from different worlds were part of this group of heroes caled the galactic deffenders we travel and save worlds and the people from evil they then told her as much as they felt she understand she could not believe it beings from other worlds who came to catch som crimanels well what will you do know asked hardwear salena was sailent then told them her story they lisend and in the end they decided would you like to come with us asked ginzo the others could believe he said that.

they also showed her thier amulets(they look like the complete war amulat from jak 3 but silver with a blue jewel in the middle) that in times of need activate and give them great power.

salena was shocked they were asking her to go with them It's your choice salena ginzo said you can come or you can stay here your choice salena could not decide lets settle this later shall we have some work to do we have to see if the pirates ship has any thing on bord that should be removed before we destroy it. the others nodded salena you can come with us if you like kakero said is that wise kakero askeed hard wear. said its ok said kakero.

ok said Selena as she got up and decided to go with ginzo as they walked kakero watched and smiled at how ginzo and Selena were geting along so well they arived at the pirates ship they used there scaners to see if there was anything to remove from the ship Selena for some reason was scared.

the others saw it well said kakero said nudgging ginzo go talk to her.

what said ginzo said why me becouse said kakero we all can tell you like her and she seems to like you to the others heard and laughed ginzo just mummbled something and wen't to Selena and put a hand on her shoulder huh Selena said as she looked to see ginzo are you ok. I don't know said Selena I just have this strange feeling. like there is something in there said ginzo.

salena was shocked could he feel it to

lifeform detected lifeform detected lifeform detected hardwear said.

scaning said hardwear and brians necroknight lifeform said brians and hardwear

that got the others attenshion the there was a loud raor from the ship scaring Selena who with out thinking lached on to ginzo in a hug for protecten ginzo got a small blush. necroknight lifeform readings detected said hardwear. the others exepet Selena got worryed looks on here faces especily ginzo what is it asked salena what's going on ginzo she asked getting more scared as she held on to ginzo tighter ginzo just put his arm around to hold her closer to protect her makeing her blush just be brave salena this is going to get scary. ginzo said what do you meen ginzo asked salena.

lets see said kakero wolf soul he said as he was incased in energy that took the form of a wolf and got super sences and listen inside the ship and then he yelled get back he said as there was a exsploshen a hole was blown in the wall when the smoke cleared there was a hideus looking creature flouting out of the ship it had four arms each with three fingers six blood red eyes razor sharp teeth a serpent like lower body eight blue tenticles coming out of its back and was completly bone white it was a necroknight.

Aaaaahhhhh the necroknight said as he watched the sun go down now that the sun is down I can now feed and look at what we have here he said lookin at the heroes some juicy appetisers I think I will start with eating the girl he said whyell licking his lips with his blue snake like tounge

Selena was scared so scared she could not scream but callmed down when ginzo held on to her what is that that monster she asked its a necroknight there the only species that is as vile and hated as descosting humens ginzo said

very true said the necroknight I am daed he said and then useing his right claw cut his left claw wille smileing the useing his blood made five other necroknights that looked like him only with two arms and eye and no tenicales attack daed said the clones attacked ginzos friends who were able hold there own againts them just fine daed whent for ginzo and salena.

ginzo pushed Selena out of harms way but got stabed by daeds claw Selena looked in horror ginzo she yelled as dead laughed but the ginzo kicked daed in the head shocking both daed and salena

ginzo then healed his wooned daed got up and licked the bood from his claws and smiled Aaaahaaa dead said I herd there was a half humen half necroknight spawn I don't sappose it's you

Selena looked at ginzo and said ginzo he's lying isn't he she asked.

actully ginzo said he's kinda on the level Selena gasped I'm sorry salen ginzo said I didn't wan't you to knoe he. looking at his hands I'm a monster a sin againts nature who has no one like him I'm all alone salena said nothing Hahahahahahaha dead luaghed as he clawed ginzo's cheast Aaaaahhhhhh ginzo yelled in pain as dead used his powers to toss ginzo aroud Ginzo the others yelled as ginzo was beaten down by daed hahahahaha went daed.

the others wanted to help but these creatures daed reated were really srong.

looking down at ginzo who was barly able to get up look at you at you daed said you are a freak an abomination you have no one your just a weak halfling daed said.

ginzo got up only for Selena to come to his aid ginzo looke at Selena who was crying why are you crying Selena and why are you helping me ginzo asked.

I'm crying for you ginzo Selena said shocking him I'm helping you becouse we're both te same no one to love us I know how you feel you feel alone and like no one cares.

said salena and becouse I know we just meat but but I think no I know I've fallen in love with you she confessed ginzo could not nelieve what he had just heard niether could the other exeppet kakero who was grinning proudly and grinded even more when salena pressed her lips againts ginzo's who just returned the kiss back as they parted daed wen't uuuugggh this is sickening all this love I think I'll kill you both daed said.

wrong yelled a sudden cunfident Selena who grabbed ginzo's left hand and began to say some words that where in the brightest day in the darkest night I make this pleage Selena said as ginzo joined in as the both continued that we be joined with a might as strong as light is bright two souls two bodys join as one when they finished there was a bright flash and when it was done there stood ginzo fully healed and with Selena reacted with him in the form of a guntlet with two long blades attached to the back of the hand.

ginzo's amulet then began to glow filling both him and salena with power.

now they both said let's end this I could not agree more daed said as he charged.

we got to help them cyberbone said as he and hardwear brains and brawn ran to them only for kakero to tell them no we must let them handle this it's there fight he said the others just did what they where told and watched as ginzo charged daed the blade clashed with daeds claws and sliced through Aaaaaahhhhh daed yelled as he looked at his claws m..m..,m my my claws he yelled as he charged I'll send you to hell. quickly salena yelled to ginzo we must strike now as she said that ginzo's amulet glowed evan brighter giving them more power they combined the amulet's power with there power and then they blasted daed with a energy blast from both salena in her weapon form and ginzo from his right hand.

as they did they saw eachothers past once they where done the clones of daed vanished Selena turned back to her self and looked at ginzo both had tears in there eyes ginzo grabed Selena in a hug salena thoe shocked hugged back thank you Selena saif ginzo as they looked at each other they both kissed for severall minets before parting salena reasted her head on ginzo's cheast as he reasted his head on hers I love you ginzo Selena said and I love you salena ginzo said both feellig like they where in heaven.

while they where all loving kakero whent up daed who was injured but alive and cuntained him

and took him back to there ship to lock up until they could deliever him and the weak humen space pirates to the nerest interplanetery holding facility for all criminals of all genders and crimes after that thy spent a few weeks on the planet to relax next day they where getting ready to leave ginzo was with Selena the to where making out pashenitly until cyberbone broke it up come ginzo let's get moving say good bye to your girl friend and lets get moving said cyberbone.

what they both said we can't just leave her here said ginzo he's right dude said brawn indeed said brains say what what is wrong with you two said cyberbone what's wrong with you cyberbone kakero said as he and hardwear walked up to them she was a big help if she wan'ts to come then let her said kakero affermitive said hardwear you can't be seriuse said cyberbone.

well Selena asked kakero do you wih to come with us asked kakero.

Selena looked at them and then at ginzo and said yes I do wan't to go with you all she said as she heled on to ginzo's left arm I wish to stay with ginzo I'm ok with leaveing this world to many painfl memorys she said almost in tears ginzo pulled her into a hug she barred herslf in his arms and cheast well then said kakero let's all seven of us be off then he said with a smile the others all agread evan a reloctent cyberbone.

thank you said ginzo to kakero who smiled and said if you wan't to thank me then make the best man at you and your girlfriends wedding he said makeing them both blush.

aha found you Selena said a voice they turned to see noneonther then cisqua and her team along with rasati her sister and rin and coud.

oh no said Selena as she hid behind ginzo it's arc ale she said.

well this is nice not said cyber bone.

who are you peole askedbrian.

we are arc ale I am cisqua said cisqua as she introduced herself and the others to our heroes.

well nice to meet you said brawn thank y bye he said as they were about to leave cisqua fired a bullit at a tree to get there attenshen.

hold it said cisqua hand Selena over now.

why asked kakero.

becouse we know you kiddnapped her said cisqua.

who told you that asked cyberbone some moran named wolx.

yes said coud who then relised they were lied to.

oh man said coud I can't believe we trsuted what wolx said.

enoff yelled cisqua hand salena over now.

NNNNOOO yelled Selena go away she said as she grabbed on to ginzo's arm I want to stay with them she said and mostly I want to stay with ginzo she said as she heled onto her pleasure.

I think she has a new pleasure and boy friend said keua.

shore does said rin.

that is enoff said cisqua come on Selena this is the best.

is it askd ginzo from what she told us you people should be skined alive beaten and burned to death.

why you said cisqua loosing controle and fired at ginzo who cought the bulliet.

wh-wh-wh-what said cisqua sorry said.

sorry sid ginzo but she stays.

you herd the boy said cyberbone beet it.

oh yeah said rasati.

yeah said cyberbone or you will get hurt.

we will see about that said rasati as she ran at cyberbone who just stood there when rasati punched him in the cheak she hit his metal bones and almost broke her hand.

Aaaaaaaaaugh yelled rasati.

sister yelled lilia as she wen't to her sisters aid.

bad punch said cyberbone minus 20 points.

why you said cisqua as she was about to shoot again but hardwear shot the gun from her hands.

slow reflexces said hardwear minuse 30 points.

well said rowen to kuea guess it's up to us he said as they reacted.

ok said kuea let's go she said as they tred to slice hardwear only for kakero to catch the blade with two of his fingers.

huh they said as kakero punched rowen to the ground.

bad move said kakero that's minus 13 points.

take off a nother 13 said brians their cloths are weared and they fght like wimps.

ok it's our turn said coud as he and rin were about to react kakero stoped them.

hold it kid he said.

what said coud.

look said kakero pointing to Selena does she look like she wan'ts to leave he asked as coud looked at her.

no said coud she actully looks happy with that fellow.

of course said kakero he is her new pleasure and and boyfriend.

yes said rin I can tell she is happy with him and you and the others are good people.

well if rin trust you said coud then so do I.

coud you traiter yelled cisqua what are you doing.

look cisqua said coud does Selena look like she wan'ts to leave she wants to stay if you did care for her happyness you would back off.

cisqua was shocked and speachless.

forget that said kuea as she and rowen got up these boys are going down Steel Vengeance they yelled as they attacked kakero who yelled bear soul and he was incased in energy that took the form of a bear and grabed the attack with tw of his fingers.

no way said kuea.

yes way said kakero and for that I'm takeing away 16 points and thats it you loose he said as he swat the blade away and kicked rowen in the face sending him flying.

puma soul said kakero as he got in a stance on all fours like a four legged animal and was incased in energy that took the form of a puma and he ran a super speed to get infront of rowen and kicked him in the head then punched him with a upper cut that sent him flyin.

hawk soul said kakero as he was incased in energy that took the form of a hawk and he flew up to rowen.

bear fist said kakero as he pounched rown wolf claw he siad as he clawed roen in the chest ripping his shirt and flesh puma chop he said as he karate choped rowen down as they wen't down hawk kick said kakero as he kicked rowen sending him down fast as kakero flew down and stoped his fall before it could kill him he passed out and his reaction with kuea broke.

what the said kuea as kakero pounched her in the gutt and she blacked out.

well that wen't fast said brawn

indeed said brains.

I don't believe it said cisqua he beat rowen and kuea by himself.

well who is next asked cyberbone.

me said rasati as she and lilia reacted try this she said as she sent a energy kick at cyberboe who blocked it with his arms and didn't even move and inch.

let's see you survive this said rasati as she tryed to kick cyberbone who blocked it and twisted her leg cyberbone moved at super speed and got to her and pounched her in the gut then in the face then kicked her in the back of her head as she wen't down and blacked out and her reaction with lilia broke.

man said coud there strong.

yeah said rin.

that dosn't matter said cisqua hand Selena.

you wan't her asked ginzo well tough she stays he said as they reacted and everyone saw it.

you are her pleasur said cisqua.

damn right sad ginzo and if you try to take her you wil die.

hard wear then snock up behind cisqua and hit her in the back of her head with a karate chop andshe blacked out.

man said coud yo are strong he said with a amazed look.

thanks said ginzo as Selena returned to her normale form and kissed ginzo who kissed back.

you better get going said coud before they wake up he said.

we will said kakero we have to get Selena anisheated into the galactic defenders.

what are they asked rin as the others tokd them al of it.

wow said coud thats so cool.

yeah said brians and now we have to go.

yep shall we Selena asked gizo holding out his arm.

yes ginzo said Selena as she held his arm and rthey wen't on the ship as the others fallowed.

bye said coud and rin.

bye said ginzo Selena and the others they soon all boarded the ship and took off as they wen't off for there next adventure they enisheated Selena into the galactic defenders that night Selena and ginzo wen't to ginzos room for som reast it had a twin sized bed a holo vid screan a kitchen a bathroom a window some lights a desk and a computer and a laptop and a hightech stero tuns of D.V.D.s and CD.s an aircondishenr and a video and D.V.D plaver.

this is where we wil live when we're not on misions said ginzo salena just started to shed tears of joy what's wrong asked ginzo salena just hugged him supprising him this is wonderful said salena this is the way I won't to live with you she said looking at him with a smile ginzo just hugged her back and kissed her and they wen't to bed as they lay there Selena said I love you ginzo who said and I love you as well as they gave each other a quick kiss good night and fell asleep

flashback ended

some thing wrong ginzo Selena asked her lover ginzo was wearing a sleaveless grey shiert and long blue pants salena was wearing the outfit she had on when they first meet ginzo the where living in a nice little big house on eltaren the galactec defenders home world the universe was safe the necroknights defeted know they could live threre lives.

it had been 100 years but they flew by fast lucky for them both did not age becouse of what they were.

ginzo smilled and said nothing just thinking of the time we first meet and how you came into my life and filled it with happyness and love said ginzo Selena bloshed a little you always say thoes thing Selena said with a smile becouse ginzo said before you came along I felt empty then you came along like a gift from heaven sept I don't know why some one like you fell for someone like me with so much blood on his hands I mean how can you stand to look at me knowing what I did thats enuff Selena said in tears I know what you have done in your past but its not your fualt if your life had bean different you would be better but I know you you are not a bad person Selena said grabing ginzos right hand with her hands I love you ginzo Selena said and I love you Selena ginzo said they then kissed then things started to heat up

"Ginzo…please…make love to me…" she said staring into his eyes once again.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I want you to make me yours and only yours, while I do the same for you…"

Ginzo entangled her with a kiss as she started to work his shirt off of him, never breaking the kiss.

"Mmm…I want you to keep the necklace on…"I'd like that." She said as she kissed him back.

"Whatever you want." He said as he discarded his pants and helped Selena remove her cothes, leaving her in a matching pink bra and underwear.

"You ready for this, lover boy?" she asked.

"Always, now that I have you." He said as she moved over to the nightstands and lit a few candles as Ginzo turned the lights out, then moved over to the bed where Selena was laying as he began to kiss her neck, slowly moving down to her stomach.

"He he…that tickles…" she said in a small, laughing moan.

As he did this, he moved his hands up as he caught Salena's hands in his, continuing his treatment towards her.

"Mmm…Ginzo, I didn't know you could do this…" she moaned softly.

"You learn something new every day." He said as he released her hands and moved them around her back as he unclasped her bra, freeing her partly to him he moved his arms down to the waistband of her underwear and slid them off, as she threw her bra to the side.

"Beautiful, ain't I?" she asked.

"Yea, but I like your personality better." He said moving his head as he began to kiss her spot, making her shiver a bit, but then got used to it.

"Yea…that's it…just like that…" she said as she grabbed his hands this time and held them tight as he increased the activity he was doing to her.

"Salena…I love you so much…" he said kissing her stomach as he headed back up and trapped her lips within his this time.

I love you to Ginzo said Selena .

"Lay down now…It's my turn to make you happy." She said as she playfully threw him to where she had laid as she removed his cloathes, eyeing him deeply as she moved her mouth and began to suck on his manhood gently.

"Ohh…Selena…" Ginzo said speechless as he enjoyed what Selena was doing to him.

"_I can really see he enjoys this…" _she thought and began to speed up.

All Ginzo could do was moan and try to hold it back. After a few minutes, Salena stopped and got up to hover over him.

"You do know this is my first time, right…" she said quietly.

"Yeah…I heard it hurts during the first time. Sure you don't want to stop?" he asked looking at her.

"No. I want this. I wouldn't want anybody else except you to do this for me." She said caressing his face softly.

Ginzo moved his arms to grab her hips as he positioned her over him, as she slowly slid down onto his manhood, winching a bit at the pain and shed a small tear. Ginzo noticed this and wiped it off as Selena took a deep breath and slowly slid down on him more until their pelvises met.

Ginzo smiled at her as he reached around his neck to pull his necklace off and placed it on Selena .

"I want you to wear it for now. To show my love for you." He said as he started to slowly thrust upward into her, hearing the slight moans come from her mouth.

"Yes Ginzo…my love please keep going…I don't care if I feel pain…as long as I'm with you, I'll never feel it." She said as she began to move up and down on him slowly.

As Ginzo kept his pace up, he moved his head so his mouth landed on one of her breasts, the nipple in his mouth becoming hard as Selena looked down and smiled while running her hands in his hair as he suckled like a newborn from its mother.

While he kept sucking on one, his hand fondled the other, also touching the metal of his necklace Selena was wearing as he switched back and forth between them. He looked up and saw Selena getting tired, so he slowly moved her onto the bed while still in her, and put his arms behind her legs.

"I'll take over now…you just rest." He said kissing her as he started to thrust, Selena closing her eyes and moaning more as his speed began to pick up. Selena rose her hands to his shoulders and held onto them for leverage as he thrust harder into her.

"Ginzo….ahh….it feels so good…please…don't stop…never stop…please!" she breathed out in moans.

he thrust into her a rapped speed makeing her moan in pleasher.

"Selena…you're so beautiful…I love you…I'll never leave you…" he said as his thrusts became more rapid, as Selena tightened her grip on him the bed begane to rock back and forth.

he then stoped up while still inside her and held her as she rapped her legs aroud his waste and hher arms aroud his neck he thrust into her while he was standing up makeing her moan for more as he wen't to the wall and pressed her against it and keeped on slaming her hard and filling her with pleasure.

he then wen't to a clear nightstand pulled out spun her around and bent hger over it please said selen put it back in ginzo please I wan't you no I need you back inside of me.

ok said ginzo as he grabed her arms and pulled her back a bit as he thrust into her AAaaaaaugh more ginzo more said selena ok selena said ginzo here it comes he started to pound into her at increadable speed and streangth he then pulled out and took her back to the bed and started to thrust into her womenhood again.

I love you to Ginzo said Salena.

I cant hold back much more said Salena I going to cum.

"Salena…I can't hold it…it's too much…ahh…"

Its ok Ginzo…let it go…umm… I want to feel you inside of me fully." She moaned out.

Ginzo nodded as he moved to his her forehead, sweat had formed over their bodies from their passion, and with one more thrust, Ginzo came inside of her, as they finally became one in their love.

"Mmm…so warm…" Selena said as Ginzo pulled out and laid beside her as she turned to face him and they embraced in a kiss that only married lovers could experience.

"That…felt so good…" he said catching his breath.

"Mmm…you weren't so bad yourself." She said kissing him back.

"You're all mine now, my He whispered in her ear.

"As you are mine She said as they pulled the covers over them and fell into a blissful sleep.

the next morning selena woke up in her and ginzos bed still naked but alone ginzo was not there ginzo selena yelled worred

I'm out here said ginzo on the balcone wearing a sleevless grey shirt and long black pants.

selena ran to him and latched on to him in hug.

I thought you left said salens scared.

ginzo wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style.

I would never do that said ginzo kissing her as they wen't bck inside and got back in bed.

ginzo said selena as she laed beside him please never let me go.

I promess said ginzo as he healed her close.

I think I will believe you if you seel that prmiss with a kiss said salens.

sure thing said ginzo leening in to kiss her then when they finished they wen't back to sleep holding achother not wntng to let go only wanting to stay together.

as the galactic defenders say journeys end.


End file.
